Queen Metroid
The Queen Metroid is the largest and most powerful Metroid featured in Metroid II: Return of Samus. She is best compared in structure to a crocodile; the creature has a quadrupedal posture with a large broad jawline containing three rows of teeth. The creature also has eight eyes in total, (two groups of four) and an extendable neck used for attacking with its impressive mandibles. Visually, the creature's features do not differ from the Omega Metroid's in any major way; only a few aspects change, such as the mouth and spinal plating. Similar to the other Metroid forms, her weak spot is her stomach, which can be destroyed either by one Power Bomb or some regular bombs. However, her quadrupedal state also prevents external attacks on her stomach, requiring it to be destroyed from within. The Queen Metroid was the one responsible for reproducing the entire species, much like a "Queen" of an insect colony. Only very few Metroids are born with the specified genetic coding to eventually evolve into a Queen, again, much as an insect colony. It is unknown if the Queen needed a partner to mate with before being able to lay eggs, or if she was intentionally designed by the Chozo to not require one. This creature thrived in the deepest confines of the entire cavern complex of SR388, in a ruined royal palace. This was the final Metroid that Samus Aran destroyed on her mission to the planet, but she took the Metroid Hatchling with her as she left. During the events of Metroid: Other M, Metroids were cloned from fragments on Samus' Power Suit. The first propogated Metroid matured to a Queen, something the scientists never predicted. She spawns numerous larval Metroids to fight Samus, and seems to be the organism responsible for Ridley's demise. Battle Tactics ''Metroid II'' .]] The Queen Metroid, as stated, is the queen of the species and her destruction in ''Metroid II halts the reproduction of the Metroids. Destroying the Queen requires at least 180 Missiles in stock. Upon Samus's arrival, the Queen will immediately attack with her huge mandibles, which can be dodged simply by a well-timed jump. When the Queen opens her mouth to attack, she can be briefly stunned in place with a Missile, leaving her open for more attacks. The Queen will also periodically launch globs of fluid from its mouth that track Samus, though they can be avoided with a Screw Attack. Should Samus become low on Energy, there is a small passage below the Queen that leads out of the nest. It can be used as an emergency escape route, though the Queen will have healed all damage when Samus returns. The escape takes Samus back to the room containing the destroyed Chozo Statue. There is also a more efficient way to destroy the Queen. After stunning the Queen with a Missile, Samus can instead go into Morph Ball form and enter her mouth, then roll into her stomach and plant Bombs (Samus will be damaged constantly while inside the Queen, so she cannot delay). The Bombs will severely damage the Queen and Samus will be spat back out. It only takes about five attacks of this method to destroy the Queen. Once the queen is destroyed, she falls to the ground, her corpse disintegrating while Samus' Energy is somehow fully restored. The Queen dead, Samus has access to the last Metroid Egg and her Starship. ''Metroid: Other M'' The Queen Metroid spawns three waves of Metroids, first releasing one, then two, then finally three, each wave growing more resistant to the Ice Beam. The Metroids must be destroyed with the classic tactic of freezing and shattering them. After all six Metroids are defeated, the Queen grows bright purple crystals on her neck and begins charging at Samus and breathing fire. These crystals can only be damaged with a charged Super Missile. After the ship's emergency brakes activate, Samus and the Queen Metroid are both thrown against the floor of the Bottle Ship. As the Queen attempts to get up, Samus fires at the Metroid's belly twice, who then fully gets up and starts charging its fire breath. After this, Samus can perform more classic battle tactics against the Queen. She grapples into the Queen's mouth, down her esophagus, and into the Queen's stomach. There Samus breaks authorization and lays a Power Bomb, causing a massive explosion in the queen's guts which defeats her. If Samus fails to shoot the stomach before the Queen gets up, it will land upon her and thus kill her instantly. If Samus fails to grapple the Queen while it charges its fire, it will flame Samus and kill her instantly as well.Also,if Samus takes too long to use the power bomb,she will die Trivia ]] *The Queen Metroid is one of the four known types of Metroids capable of spawning other Metroids, the other three types being Fission Metroids, Metroid Hatchers, and the Metroid Prime. The Queen Metroid is also the only Metroid capable of reproducing to not be mutated by Phazon in any way. *As the mother of all Metroids on SR388, it is quite possible she was the first Metroid ever created by the Chozo. *It is possible that a Queen Metroid goes along its own evolutionary path from Larva to Queen status. This is supported by the fact that Adam Malkovich makes no mention of the Queen when talking about the secret breeding program on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid Fusion and speeding up the growth cycles of Metroids. He only talks about advancing a Larva to an Omega in a matter of days. It is also a possibility that the Federation had no intention of producing a Queen, since it would have started producing its own Metroids other than the ones created through cloning (which might have complicated matters). *In the Restricted Lab, numerous tubes (presumably containing more Metroids) can be seen extending into the background of the Restricted Lab. It is unknown if the Federation actually did produce a Queen that was not seen ingame. :*This is also supported in Other M as well, since MB bred an Infant to a Queen. Also, Madeline Bergman said they had no expectations of a Queen being produced so quickly. Samus also states that only special infants have the genetic coding to become Queens. *As the Metroid series is known to have taken inspiration from the Alien film series, it is entirely possible that the Queen Metroid was inspired by the Queen Alien from those films. Both Aliens and Metroid II: Return of Samus depict a final battle between the queens and the female protagonist (Ellen Ripley in Aliens and Samus in Return of Samus). *It is possible that the first Queen Metroid knew of Samus' presence on SR388 and the fact that she was killing the Metroids. If true, the Queen may have been protecting the last Metroid Egg from Samus in case she intended to kill it. *During the fight with the Queen in Metroid II, there is a strange bar on the right wall that increases when the Queen's head nears Samus, and decreases when her head retracts. It is most likely a glitch that reacts to the Queen's sprite animations. *The Queen Metroid's "hurt" sound effect is the same as an Omega Metroid's in Metroid II. *In Other M, Samus states that the scientists on the Bottle Ship left the genes of the Queen Metroid unaltered. However, her new abilities to spawn Adult Metroids to help, grow crystals on her neck, and breathe fire is never explained, though it could have possible of genetic mutations. She also seems to have lost her signature ability to lunge her head at Samus. Category:Bosses Category:Metroids Category:SR388 Category:Phase 9 Category:Deceased Category:Metroid characters Category:Bottle Ship Category:Other M Bestiary